White Lies
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Sekali berbohong pasti akan berujung pada kebohongan lainnya. Hingga saat kebenarannya terkuak nanti, tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada hati yang terluka. Tapi jika berbohong demi kebaikan, apakah itu dibenarkan?  / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

White Lies

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T+

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

BRUK!

"Ma– maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja."

Jeon Wonwoo, sosok berperawakan kurus dengan kulit putih tersebut membalikan tubuhnya, ia menemukan lelaki berambut cokelat dengan kulit yang lebih gelap darinya tengah membungkukkan tubuh.

"Eoh? Iya tidak apa-apa. Santai saja, apa kau sedang terburu-buru?" sahut Wonwoo.

"Iya, aku–" ucapan sosok tersebut harus terputus saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang –sepertinya– terdiri dari beberapa orang.

SRET!

"Eh?"

"To-tolong aku! Sembunyikan aku, ku mohon. . ."

"Ne? Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya nanti!"

"Ba–baiklah, ke apartemenku saja. Kajja." Wonwoo berjalan terlebih dahulu, namun sudah beberapa langkah ia berhenti. Merasa jika sosok di belakangnya masih diam di tempat.

"Hmm apa kau akan tetap berdiri di sana?"

"Maaf, bisakah kau menuntunku? Orang-orang itu membuatku kehilangan tongkatku."

Wonwoo tersentak, ia langsung memerhatikan sosok di hadapannya dengan lebih lekat. Tanpa menunggu lama, Wonwoo segera berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya, lalu ia menggerakan telapak tangan tepat di depan wajah lelaki tersebut.

'Eoh? Ia seorang tunanetra?' batin Wonwoo.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, Wonwoo segera menarik tangan sosok asing tersebut dan mengajaknya bersembunyi di sebuah celah sempit yang terhalangi oleh spanduk iklan dan hanya bisa memuat dua tubuh.

"Hah~ hah~ Ap-apa kau melihat mereka?"

"Tidak, arghhh! Kemana sih dia?!"

"Habislah kita!"

"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh! Lebih baik berpencar saja, kajja!"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh, membuat Wonwoo menghela napas lega. Ia mengintip sedikit dan saat dirasa keadaan sudah aman ia pun menoleh pada sosok di hadapannya yang masih terdiam.

". . ." Wonwoo tercekat, ia bisa merasakan napas sosok tersebut berhembus di wajahnya mengingat tubuh mereka yang hampir tidak berjarak di ruang sempit itu.

"Hm, apa mereka sudah pergi?"

"Ne?! A-ah iya, mereka sudah pergi." Wonwoo pun menarik pelan lengan lelaki tersebut untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian, entah kenapa ia jadi malu sendiri sudah terpesona pada wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak kok, itu bukan apa-apa. Omong-omong, kenalkan namaku Jeon Wonwoo, kau?"

"Aku Lee Mingyu. Salam kenal." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Eiyh~ Jangan terlalu formal begitu. Usiamu berapa?"

"22 tahun."

"Woah, kau harus memanggilku hyung. Arraseo? Karena aku setahun lebih tua darimu."

"Ne, Wonwoo hyung? Begitu kah? Hmm bolehkah aku menumpang di tempatmu, hanya untuk malam ini saja."

"O-oh, baiklah. Kau memang memiliki hutang penjelasan padaku."

Mereka pun berjalan dengan Wonwoo yang menggenggam sebelah lengan Mingyu. Malam sudah semakin larut, namun suasana kota Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi cukup membuat Wonwoo merasa aman tiap pulang kerja dari café seperti ini.

Mereka melangkah dalam keheningan, enggan memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian telah sampailah mereka di sebuah flat sederhana yang ditempati oleh lelaki bermarga Jeon itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan cokelat hangat untukmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot hyung, aku–"

"Ssstt, diam dan tunggu. Oke?"

Wonwoo pun berlalu, ia menuju dapurnya untuk membuatkan minuman bagi tamunya. Entahlah, seingatnya ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menerima tamu 'asing'. Karena yang pernah bertamu di flatnya hanya teman-teman kuliah dan kerjanya seperti Jun, Jihoon, Jeonghan, dan Soonyoung. Wonwoo yakin jika ia menceritakan kedatangan Mingyu, apalagi ditambah dengan pertemuannya tadi yang tidak berkesan baik, pasti teman-temannya itu akan menceramahinya betapa dunia ini penuh tipu muslihat dan orang-orang jahat hingga ia harus berhati-hati pada siapapun.

Sesaat setelah selesai, Wonwoo pun menghampiri sambil membawa dua gelas cokelat hangat dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Ja~ Ini minumannya."

"Terima kasih, hyung."

"Jadi siapa orang-orang tadi?"

"Mereka mengincarku karena aku tidak bisa melunasi hutang orangtuaku." jawab Mingyu lancar dengan nada suara yang menyiratkan keputus asaan.

Wonwoo benar-benar merasa kasihan pada sosok di depannya, hatinya terenyuh melihat keadaan Mingyu. "Lalu, orangtuamu kemana?"

". . ."

"E-eh apa pertanyaanku menyinggungmu? Ah iya, pasti. Ini kan pertemuan pertama kita, tapi aku sudah bertanya hal yang sensitif begitu. Maaf ya." ujar Wonwoo sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu orangtuaku dimana."

"Benarkah? Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Oh…" Wonwoo kehabisan ide, ia bingung harus bicara apalagi. Pada akhirnya ia hanya sibuk menyeruput minuman hangatnya.

Ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan suara detikan jarum jam yang sibuk berotasi, tidak memedulikan dua insan yang masih diselimuti keheningan.

"Hyung?"

"Iya?" Wonwoo memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bolehkah aku menumpang di sini selama beberapa hari? A–aku tidak berjanji akan membayar dengan uang, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantu membersihkan rumah dan hal lainnya."

Wonwoo terdiam, di hatinya tengah terjadi perang batin. Membuatnya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, haruskah ia membiarkan Mingyu menumpang di tempatnya atau menolaknya. Tapi hati kecilnya berteriak heboh jika ia memutuskan untuk menolak. Bagaimanapun ia tetaplah sosok Jeon Wonwoo, si naif nan lugu dengan rasa simpatinya yang begitu tinggi, tentu saja ia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan sosok tunanetra rapuh seperti Mingyu berkeliaran di jalanan yang rentan akan kejahatan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak perlu serepot itu, aku tulus membantumu." jawab Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu tersenyum, dan untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo menyadari jika lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu memiliki senyum yang sangat menawan. Mata yang akan menyipit disertai lekuk indah bibirnya, ditambah dengan gigi taring yang lebih panjang dari orang pada umumnya. Membuat Wonwoo terpaku dan diam menikmati keindahan hasil karya Tuhan itu.

"Hyung?"

"A-ah ya?!" Wonwoo terkejut, ia sedang tenggelam akan pesona Mingyu dan tanpa sadar memerhatikan wajah di depannya dengan begitu lekat. Untung saja Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya, Wonwoo akan merasa sangat malu jika tertangkap basah sedang menatap dengan sebegitu dalam.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat mengantuk, boleh kah aku meminjam bantal? Dan ku rasa aku akan meminjam sofanya juga, aku akan tidur di situ."

"Aku masih memiliki satu kamar kosong jadi di sana saja. Jika di sofa, meskipun memakai selimut nantinya kau tetap akan merasa kedinginan. Asal kau tahu, tempat tinggalku ini hanya flat sederhana dan seringkali penghangat ruangannya tidak berfungsi. Mari ku antar ke kamar." ajak Wonwoo.

Dengan perlahan ia menuntun Mingyu untuk memasuki kamar tamunya. Sejak pertama menatap bola mata kecoklatan lelaki itu, Wonwoo sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya, dan makin dirasa tidak beres saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Mingyu seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya seperti sarafnya dialiri listrik dan menimbulkan sensasi yang sangat asing.

'Ada apa denganku?' batinnya tidak mengerti.

"Terima kasih banyak, hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu." ucap Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri membuat Wonwoo baru sadar jika ia dan Mingyu sudah sampai di kamar tamu. Bahkan sekarang Mingyu sudah duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Iya, sama-sama. Jangan sungkan begitu." respon Wonwoo. Ia melihat jika Mingyu sudah mulai bersiap untuk tidur, namun bukannya pergi justru Wonwoo malah tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Hyung masih di sini ya?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan menerawang ke atap kamar.

"E-eh iya, hmm itu aku– aku sedang mencari _charger_. Ya, _charger_. Kemarin aku sempat menaruhnya di sini, ah tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Ya sudah, kalau begitu selemat tidur, Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo pun berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat sambil memukul kepalanya. Merasa bodoh dengan alasan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

CKLEK

BRAK

Saat pintu sudah benar-benar tertutup, Mingyu mulai memejamkan matanya. Untuk kali ini ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, bahkan seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepatnya, tak terasa sudah dua minggu waktu yang Mingyu habiskan untuk menumpang tempat tinggal dengan Wonwoo. Bagi Wonwoo, kehadiran Mingyu pun seakan menambah warna di hidupnya yang menurut orang-orang begitu monoton dan membosankan.

Dua porsi _scramble egg_ , _bacon,_ dengan segelas susu hangat dan _caramel macchiato_ telah tersedia di atas meja makan minimalis tersebut. Terlihat sepasang anak adam yang siap memulai sarapan pagi mereka.

" _Scramble egg_ ada tepat di hadapanmu, _bacon_ di kanan, dan _caramel macchiato_ di sebelah kiri. Ja~ Selamat makan!" Wonwoo berujar dengan semangat.

Sebenarnya ia tipe yang sering melewatkan waktu sarapannya. Jika pun tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah di pagi hari, jelas ia akan memilih pergi ke taman atau perpustakaan kota untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Enggan sarapan sendiri, karena itu akan menimbulkan celah bagi otaknya untuk berpikir tentang masalah hidupnya.

"Ne, selamat makan hyung." sahut Mingyu, tangannya mulai meraba dan dengan perlahan ia pun memakan sarapannya.

"Apa enak? Dari semua percobaan beberapa hari ini, ku rasa pagi ini yang terbaik." ujar Wonwoo tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah tampan lelaki di depannya.

"Hm? Enak, tentu saja. Yang kemarin-kemarin pun enak kok."

"Eiyh~ Kau membual, huh? Bahkan lidahku saja mengejek hasil kerja tanganku." sungut Wonwoo kesal sendiri akan bakat memasaknya yang benar-benar nol.

"Tidak tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Makanan apapun yang dimasak dengan penuh ketulusan, itu akan terasa enak. Bahkan mengalahkan chef manapun!" jawab Mingyu semangat, bibirnya melukiskan senyuman.

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang bilang aku tulus? Tidak juga, sih." goda Wonwoo, ia sangat gemas dengan gigi taring Mingyu yang akan terlihat tiap sang pemiliknya tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar jarinya sudah terjulur, namun belum sempat jarinya menyentuh gigi taring lucu itu ia kemudian tersadar dan segera menjauhkan tangannya. Tanpa sadar pipinya sudah merona, malu sendiri akan tindakannya barusan.

"Orang sepertiku memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi tahu, jadi aku pasti benar." Mingyu tidak mau kalah, membuat Wonwoo hanya menggumam sebal. Hal itu tak luput dari pendengaran Mingyu, membuatnya tersenyum mendengar Wonwoo yang kalah berdebat darinya.

"Ohiya, hari ini sepulang dari kampus aku akan langsung ke café, tidak akan pulang dulu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu, memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Bagaimana dengan makan–"

"Tidak usah khawatir, sungguh. Sebelum aku menumpang disini, aku sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendirian hyung."

"Oh, begitu." gumam Wonwoo. Di hati kecilnya benar-benar tak rela harus meninggalkan Mingyu seharian. Biasanya ia akan mencuri waktu untuk pulang terlebih dahulu ke flatnya, meskipun nyatanya jarak dari kampus ke cafenya justru lebih dekat. Tapi tidak masalah, ia tulus melakukan semuanya untuk Mingyu.

Jujur, sampai detik ini pun Wonwoo masih tidak mengerti akan perhatian yang diberikannya pada Mingyu. Apakah hanya berdasarkan rasa simpati atau lebih dari itu, tapi yang pasti ia akan merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri tiap berhasil menciptakaan seulas senyuman di bibir Mingyu.

"Hyung?!"

"A-ah iya?"

"Hyung sedang melamun ya? Daritadi ku panggil, tapi hyung tidak menyahut."

"Hm? Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan tugas. Sepertinya aku akan segera bersiap dan berangkat secepatnya, taruh saja cucian kotornya. Jangan memaksakan diri, oke?"

"Kenapa?" lirih Mingyu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan alis terangkat sebelah, tidak begitu paham dengan pertanyaan yang Mingyu layangkan.

"Apa hyung takut aku membuat kekacauan? Sungguh, indera perabaku sangat sensitif. Aku berjanji akan berhati-hati, tidak akan memecahkan piring, gelas, atau apapun."

Wonwoo tertegun mendengar perkataan Mingyu, tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun di benak Wonwoo ke arah sana. Ia melarang Mingyu melakukan banyak hal bukan karena takut barang-barangnya rusak atau apa, tapi justru lebih ke rasa khawatir akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo beranjak dari kursinya, Mingyu yang mendengar derap langkah kaki itu pun makin menundukkan wajahnya, ia pikir Wonwoo meninggalkannya. Mingyu benar-benar merasa tidak berguna dan terlalu merepotkan orang sebaik Wonwoo.

GREP

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu sehingga aku melarangmu melakukan ini dan itu, maaf jika hal itu justru membuatmu salah paham seperti ini." ujar Wonwoo, ia berdiri tepat di samping Mingyu yang masih duduk, kedua tangannya merengkuh kepala Mingyu, membuat yang dipeluk memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut lelaki yang lebih kurus.

Jangan heran dengan _skinship_ yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, itu semua atas inisiatif Mingyu. Ia bilang jika ia paling suka berada dalam dekapan ibunya, sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Namun, keadaanlah yang membuat hubungannya dengan sang ibu berubah menjadi dingin.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

CTAK!

"Aw!"

"Sssttt, berhenti mengatakan itu. Aku bosan tahu!" Wonwoo merasa puas sekali sudah menjitak pelan dahi Mingyu dengan jahilnya, mereka berdua pun terkekeh. Kehangatan matahari pagi itu pun tersaingi oleh kehangatan yang tercipta diantara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

TRAK!

"E-eh?" mata sipit bak rubah itu sontak melebar, ia terkejut mendapati secangkir _frapuccino_ sudah tersedia di hadapannya.

"Apa hobimu sekarang melamun, huh?" tanya lelaki berhidung mancung yang merupakan teman kuliah sekaligus rekan kerjanya di café Carat itu.

"Tidak juga. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu, Jun-ah?"

"Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir begitu jika tiap melihatmu seperti raga tanpa nyawa, hm?" sambar seorang lelaki berperawakan paling mungil diantara mereka bertiga.

"Nah, aku setuju padamu Jihoon-ah!" sahut si lelaki mancung –Jun– dengan semangat, merasa ada pihak yang bisa diajaknya untuk berkoalisi dalam opini yang sama.

"Jadi ada apa, Wonwoo-ya? Apa kau punya masalah yang tidak kami ketahui?"

"Tidak dan tidak Jihoon-ah. Itu jawabanku." usai mengatakan hal itu, Wonwoo segera beranjak dari balik etalase dan segera memasuki ruangan khusus karyawan.

"Hei! Yak! Ish, sudah ku buatkan minum juga. Malah diabaikan." rutuk Jun kesal sambil meminum minumannya dengan sebal. Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya mengendikan bahu dan berlalu, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan tugasnya mengelap kaca daripada harus mendengar gerutuan Jun dengan bahasa campuran Korea-China nya yang akan terdengar aneh.

Ah, ya.

Omong-omong Wonwoo sedang berada di café dan sebenarnya jam kerja sudah berakhir dari beberapa menit lalu, namun bukannya membantu tugas temannya yang lain –seperti kebiasaannya– justru temannya mendapati ia tengah melamun.

Sebagai teman terdekat Wonwoo, Jun dan Jihoon memang sudah merasakan ada kejanggalan, namun jangan harap mereka akan mendapat info apapun jika si lelaki Jeon itu tengah gusar. Alih-alih dijadikan tempat sandaran, justru kemungkinan besar mereka malah akan mendapatkan omelan Wonwoo.

"Eoh? Wonwoo-ya, kau akan pulang sekarang? Tidak menunggu Jeonghan hyung dan Soonyoung kembali dari belanja bahan dapur?"

"Maaf. Sepertinya tidak, aku sedang buru-buru. Aku duluan ya!" pamit Wonwoo tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jun, Jihoon, serta beberapa karyawan lain yang masih tersisa. Mereka hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat kelakuan Wonwoo yang dirasanya makin aneh.

"Jihoon-ah, apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya Jun sambil membersihkan meja.

"Ck memang kau pikir aku cenayang?! Mana ku tahu pikiran kita sama atau tidak? Aneh!" ujar Jihoon sambil melemparkan kain yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengelap kaca ke arah Jun. Membuat sosok yang mendapat lemparan segera berdesis kesal, 'Dasar! Si mungil galak!'

"Apa katamu?!"

"Ti-tidak!"

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek.

Wonwoo melangkah dengan pelan memasuki flatnya. Ia segera menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah, mengarahkan pandangan pada jam dinding dan mendapati jika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 PM. Ah, pantas saja ia merasa lelah. Padahal hari ini ia pikir tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaganya, tapi pikiran yang melalang buana ke sana-sini ternyata bisa menguras energi juga.

"Mingyu-ya?"

Tidak ada sahutan dan Wonwoo maklum, mungkin saja Mingyu sudah tidur. Maka Wonwoo beranjak menuju kamar tamu, ia bersyukur Mingyu tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar. Namun, apa yang di dapatinya hanya kekosongan. Membuat napasnya tercekat untuk sesaat.

"Mi-Mingyu?! Mingyu-ya?! Kau dimana?" Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar, berharap ada petunjuk akan hilangnya Mingyu.

Rasanya seluruh otot di tubuhnya melemas, ia benar-benar ketakutan. Semua pikiran buruk mulai mengambil alih fokusnya, dengan berbagai hal berkecamuk di kepalanya ia melangkahkan kaki ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di flatnya. Berharap menemukan Mingyu yang ia harapkan tertidur di dapur atau kamarnya, namun realitanya di flat sederhana itu hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Wonwoo sangat benci keadaan ini, dimana ia hanya sendiri tanpa ada siapapun yang menemaninya. Lagi-lagi ia tenggelam dalam keheningan yang mencekam.

BRUK

"Hiks... hiks..." Wonwoo ambruk, saat ini ia bagaikan rumah tanpa fondasi. Selama ini Wonwoo hanya mengandalkan keberanian dan perhatian dari teman-temannya sebagai fondasi yang memang tidak seberapa kuat itu, namun kehadiran Mingyu seakan mengokohkan fondasi tersebut.

Membuat Wonwoo sedikit demi sedikit berani meletakkan asa di puncak tertinggi bangunannya, namun ketiadaan eksistensi Mingyu yang mendadak ini mampu merobohkan sebuah pilar yang bagi Wonwoo itu adalah pilar terpenting, dan inilah yang terjadi.

"Hiks... Ak-aku harus apa... Bagaimana ini? Hiks kau dimana?" Wonwoo hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan lutut, ia meracau dengan tidak jelas. Keadaannya membuat siapapun yang melihat akan merasa iba, sungguh ia terlihat sangat rapuh.

Cklek.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Hyung? Wonwoo hyung?!" sosok lelaki yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersebut sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak jika hal pertama yang menyambut indera pendengarannya adalah suara isakan dari seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Hyung?!"

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, dan saat itu juga air matanya semakin menganak sungai. Namun jelas berbeda, bukan air mata kesedihan nan pilu seperti beberapa menit lalu. Kali ini, air mata penuh kelegaan dan kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

"Aigoo, hyung kenapa? Hyung?" panggil Mingyu dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengarahkan tongkat –yang Wonwoo belikan tepat sehari setelah ia menginap di flat tersebut.

GREP

TRAK

Tongkat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sontak terlepas, Mingyu refleks membalas pelukan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menubruknya. Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia juga tidak berniat menanyakannya sekarang. Lebih baik ia mengelus pelan kepala Wonwoo yang sekarang tengah bersembunyi di dada bidangnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Mingyu bisa merasakan kaos depannya basah oleh air mata Wonwoo.

Mingyu menunggu dengan sabar, hingga saat dirasa tangisan Wonwoo sudah mereda, Mingyu pun mulai buka suara.

"Hyung? Kita duduk saja ya?"

Meskipun tidak menjawab, tapi Wonwoo menggenggam lembut tangan Mingyu dan menggiring tubuh keduanya untuk duduk di sofa. Mereka duduk berdampingan, saat Wonwoo akan melepaskan genggamannya, Mingyu justru malah makin mengeratkan tautan tangan keduanya. Sepasang tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Wonwoo, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya.

Hening mengambil alih atmosfer di ruangan tersebut untuk beberapa menit. Tidak ingin pikirannya digerogoti berbagai spekulasi yang kejelasannya masih abu-abu, Mingyu pun memilih bertanya.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Jadi, kenapa hyung menangis, hm?" tanya Mingyu selembut mungkin, dalam hatinya sudah mengantisipasi jika seandainya Wonwoo marah.

Namun ada jeda, dan yang dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Mingyu hanyalah suara pergerakan Wonwoo. Sepertinya Wonwoo merubah posisinya dengan menyandarkan sebelah tubuh di sofa namun tetap menghadapnya, tebak Mingyu.

"Aku,"

"Iya hyung?"

"Aku khawatir! Aku juga takut kau pergi tanpa pamit. Se-setidaknya, jika kau memang benar-benar akan pergi meninggalk–"

GREP

"Sssttt, memangnya siapa yang akan meninggalkan siapa hm?"

"Lalu kau darimana?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara teredam. Jelas saja, setengah wajahnya masih menyusup di leher Mingyu.

"Aku berniat ke minimarket hyung, tapi aku lupa jika wilayah ini masih sangat asing karena tiap kali keluar pun aku pasti didampingi olehmu. Membuatku tidak menghapal jalan, dan ya. . . saat akan kembali, aku justru tersesat. Untunglah ada seorang kakek baik hati yang mau mengantarku. Maaf sudah membuat hyung khawatir." sesal Mingyu dengan tangan yang masih terus mengusap kepala Wonwoo. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka tindakannya akan berefek pada Wonwoo sampai begini.

"Hu'um. Jangan begitu lagi."

Mingyu tersenyum begitu lebar, matanya menyipit dan jika ditelisik terlihat binar kebahagiaan di kedua bola matanya. Hatinya sangat tersentuh, meskipun ia dan Wonwoo baru mengenal tapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti mereka sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun.

Dan Mingyu akui, takdir Tuhan benar-benar luarbiasa. Saat ia sudah akan menyerah pada hidupnya, tiba-tiba Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan salah satu malaikat berwujud manusia, ya ia adalah sosok malaikat tanpa sayap bagi Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Annyeong~ Adakah yang berminat sama ff ini? Kemarin sneak peeknya udah di post dan ini lah chap 1 nya~

**Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

White Lies © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Sore itu langit tengah melukiskan warna kejinggaan, warna yang terlihat begitu indah. Menyemarakan semangat ke dalam tiap raga, termasuk lelaki tinggi yang tengah duduk di halte bis yang jaraknya berdekatan dengan salah satu universitas terkenal di Seoul.

"Woah, hei lihat lelaki berjaket denim itu. Tampan sekali!"

"Kau benar, apalagi dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya. Sungguh menawan!"

"Yak! Apa kalian tidak lihat tongkat di sampingnya? Kalau tebakanku tidak salah, ia pasti seorang tunanetra."

"Ssstt kecilkan volume suaramu, kalau dia mendengar dan tersinggung bagaimana?!"

"Biar saja, apa peduliku. Santailah, kan tidak kenal."

"Hah~ sayang sekali ya. Padahal tampan, tapi matanya tidak sempurna."

Mingyu bukannya tidak mendengar suara para gadis yang membicarakannya, bukan sekali duakali ia mendapat perlakuan begini. Tapi, memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak mungkin marah-marah pada mereka. Toh mereka hanya bicara sesuai dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

SRET!

"Eh?"

"Jangan dengarkan apapun, hanya fokuskan telingamu untuk mendengar suara merduku saja , oke? Hehe"

Mingyu terlalu larut dalam lamunan, membuatnya tidak menyadari kedatangan Wonwoo. Ia sempat terkejut karena tiba-tiba merasa ada sepasang tangan yang menutup kedua telinganya, namun saat mendengar suara rendah yang sangat menenangkan ia langsung merasakan ketenangan melingkupi hatinya.

"Hyung sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu masih dalam posisi duduk. Wonwoo yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya mengangguk, namun sedetik kemudian ia menepuk halus dahinya. Merasa bodoh karena ia pikir Mingyu tidak akan melihatnya.

"Sudah, kajja~" Wonwoo pun meraih tangan kiri Mingyu yang begitu hangat, tapi ia dibuat heran saat Mingyu justru sibuk melipat tongkat bantunya.

"Mingyu-ya? Kenapa dilipat?"

"Aku tidak ingin hyung malu jalan dengan seorang tunanet–"

"Sssttt! Siapa yang kau pikir akan malu? Aku tidak malu sama sekali tahu!" sewot Wonwoo, ia sangat benci jika Mingyu sudah seperti ini. Ia tidak suka jika Mingyu mulai merasa rendah diri.

"Jalan saja dan buka lipatannya!"

Bukannya menurut, Mingyu justru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Wonwoo menahan kesal, ia meniup poninya dan bibirnya refleks mengerucut.

"Hyung, jangan memasang wajah menggemaskan begitu!"

DEG

". . ."

"Hyung? Kenapa diam?"

BUK

"Aw! Yak, kau memukul wajahku dengan apa? Buku ya?"

"Ish, kau mengerjaiku ya? Tahu darimana ekspresi wajahku?! Kau kan tidak bisa me– ma-maksudku kau itu sok tahu! Ya, sok tahu!" ujar Wonwoo canggung, hampir saja ia membahas kekurangan Mingyu. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu, Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung? Hehe maaf ya. Iya, aku sok tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku tahu jika kapanpun dan dimanapun, pasti wajahmu itu selalu menggemaskan. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena visualisasi di otakku tiap mendengar suaramu selalu berupa keindahan." jawab Mingyu dengan seulas senyuman manis dan mata tetap terpaku ke satu titik yang tidak jelas fokusnya.

Wonwoo tetap memilih menundukkan wajahnya, ia yakin pipinya sudah merona hebat.

"Lagipula tidak apa jika aku tidak menggunakan tongkat ini, selama itu ada hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja, sungguh."

GREP

"Kajja~" tanpa ragu Wonwoo pun menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan Mingyu, bagaikan kunci dan gembok. Benar-benar pas dan tepat berpasangan.

Di sabtu sore itu memang Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya di taman hiburan. Meskipun awalnya yang mengusulkan rencana itu adalah Mingyu dan dibalas Wonwoo dengan 'kekanakan' tapi sekarang lihatlah siapa yang terlihat paling antusias. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali kata 'Woah' terlontar dari bibir tipis lelaki putih itu.

Bahkan nyatanya yang menggiring Mingyu dengan semangat kesana-sini adalah Wonwoo. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, mengabaikan sensasi menggelitik di perut, darah yang berdesir, bahkan jantung yang berdegup kencang di atas ambang batas kewajaran.

Biarlah mereka pikirkan penyebab itu semua nanti, kali ini mereka lebih memilih fokus menikmati momen kebersamaan dengan mencoba berbagai wahana permainan yang ada. Walau siapapun bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Mingyu hanya menurut tanpa minat, yang menjadi favorit Mingyu justru suara tawa Wonwoo dan genggaman erat tangan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sssttt apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah, apa mungkin dia salah makan?"

"Yak!"

"Mwo?! Apa sih? Kenapa mengejutkanku?" sosok yang menjadi bahan perbincangan teman-temannya itu pun sontak terkejut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Wonwoo-ya?"

"Aku baik, memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Bukan fisikmu, tapi mentalmu. Oh atau kepalamu membentur sesuatu mungkin?"

Wonwoo hanya _facepalm_ menatap Jun, Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan juga Jeonghan. Sedangkan karyawan lain? Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Ck aku baik, sudahlah. Aku akan membuang sampah dulu." Wonwoo segera bergegas mengambil sampah dan membuka pintu belakang café yang memang dikhususkan untuk membuang sampah. Wonwoo akan berbalik masuk ke dalam café jika saja sepasang netranya tidak menangkap objek yang sangat familiar.

Seolah takut kehilangan, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya. Berusaha mengejar sosok tersebut yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Namun lalu lalang orang di trotoar pada jam pulang kerja seperti ini begitu banyak hingga membuatnya sulit menggapai keberadaan orang tersebut.

Wonwoo pun berbalik, kembali ke café dan berusaha mengabaikan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Namun untuk beberapa menit ke depan jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti bergemuruh. Ia melamun –lagi. Seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan barunya, bahkan ia tidak memedulikan tatapan serta pertanyaan teman-temannya. Ia hanya bisa merespon sebisanya dengan seulas senyum dan menjawab 'Aku baik-baik saja.'

Tepat pukul 11 PM, Wonwoo menginjakan kakinya di flat sederhananya. Seperti biasa, ia menemukan Mingyu tengah tidur berbaring di sofa depan televisi yang dibiarkan menyala –karena ia tidak suka keheningan. Setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantung mantelnya, Wonwoo dengan perlahan berjalan mendekat. Ia duduk di karpet dan menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa, membuat wajahnya dengan Mingyu berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Tangannya terangkat, mengusap surai Mingyu pelan. Mencoba mengabaikan kerisauan di hatinya, ia berharap keberadaan Mingyu di sisinya mampu membuang semua rasa kalutnya.

"Eunghhh~ Hm? Hyung? Sudah pulang?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara seraknya. Ia menguap dan segera terduduk.

"Iya." jawab Wonwoo singkat. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Mingyu, bergelayut di lengan kanan Mingyu dan menyenderkan pipinya di bahu tegap lelaki itu.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Mingyu mengusap lembut kepala yang tengah menyandar di bahunya, wajahnya tetap fokus ke depan.

"Tidak." Wonwoo hanya menggeleng.

Mingyu tahu jika Wonwoo tengah berbohong, tapi jika sudah begini Mingyu pun menyerah, tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana. Lebih baik ia membiarkan Wonwoo tenang hingga nanti jika sudah tiba saatnya Wonwoo akan bercerita dengan sendirinya.

Menit berlalu dan hanya diisi dengan suara dari layar datar di depannya, Mingyu pun makin merasakan berat di bahunya, lalu ia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke arah sosok yang lebih tua untuk mengelus lembut pipi halus itu.

"Hyung? Hyung sudah tidur?"

". . ."

Merasa yakin dengan pemikirannya, Mingyu beralih menggendong Wonwoo dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar Wonwoo lalu dengan penuh kelembutan, diselimutinya tubuh kurus sosok itu. Setelahnya Mingyu menaikan poni Wonwoo dan menyematkan kecupan di dahinya cukup lama.

"Hyung, apapun yang terjadi nanti tolong jangan membenciku, kumohon." ujar Mingyu, ia bergegas mematikan lampu dan keluar dari kamar.

Tidak menyadari jika selepas kepergiannya, air mata menetes dari sudut mata lelaki yang bermarga Jeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu seperti biasa, Wonwoo mencoba mengabaikan hal yang pernah dilihatnya. Meskipun itu cukup mengusik batin dan pikirannya tapi ia tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun. Termasuk teman-teman dekatnya bahkan Mingyu sekalipun. Ia takut, hanya takut atas kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Hyung?"

"N-ne?!"

"Ponselmu berbunyi terus, mungkin penting. Lebih baik hyung angkat teleponnya."

"Uh huh? Oh, iya." dengan tidak fokus Wonwoo mengangkat ponsel yang sedari tadi diacuhkannya di atas meja ruang televisi tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Saat mendapat balasan, mata rubah itu terbelalak, ia segera pergi ke kamarnya. "Mingyu-ya, aku ke kamar dulu ya. Ada telepon penting."

Setibanya di kamar, Wonwoo langsung mengunci pintu. Ia menyesal mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari ibunya, salahnya karena tidak fokus dan main asal mengangkat saja.

"Wonwoo-ya? Yeoboseyo?"

"Ne eomma, waeyo? Ada apa?"

"Ck anak nakal ini! Pulanglah, apa kau tidak merindukan orangtuamu?!" tanya sang penelepon yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Nyonya Jeon –ibunya Wonwoo.

"Tentu aku rindu eomma. Tapi aku tidak ingin eomma dan appa menahanku dan memaksaku untuk ikut acara tidak penting itu!"

"Yak! Apa yang kau sebut tidak penting?! Itu acara pertunanganmu sayang."

"Kenapa harus aku eomma?"

"Ya karena kau satu-satunya anak yang eomma dan appa miliki."

"Ck tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak, aku tidak mau! Hah~ Andai aku punya adik atau kakak." Wonwoo melirihkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Sekalipun kau memiliki adik atau kakak, tetap kau yang akan kami tunangkan."

"Yaish! Waeeee~?" rengeknya, terselip salut karena telinga ibunya sangat tajam. Suara selirih itu saja bisa didengar.

"Karena calon tunanganmu sudah menyetujuinya dan ia bilang tertarik padamu."

"Mw-mwo? Tertarik apanya? Apa eomma sungguhan? Aku saja tidak tahu apapun tentangnya, bagaimana mungkin dia yakin berkata begitu? Pasti dia hanya membual."

"Ssstt! Mulutmu itu, tidak baik bicara begitu. Tentu saja eomma sungguhan, ia sudah pernah melihatmu."

"Apa?! Kapan? Dimana? Ish aku tidak peduli. Dia yang pernah melihatku, sedangkan wajah dia saja bahkan aku belum tahu. Shireo!"

"Eiyh anak keras kepala ini, dengarkan eomma! Lagipula inilah tujuannya ditunangkan, agar kalian bisa saling mengenal dulu sebelum menikah. Santai saja dan jalani dengan perlahan."

"Eomma~"

"Tidak ada bantahan dan kau harus datang untuk makan malam bersama di hari sabtu ini pukul 7, nanti alamat tempatnya eomma kirim. Ingat, Kau. Harus. Datang. Arraseo?!" ucap Nyonya Jeon dengan penuh penekanan.

"ANDWAE!"

TUT TUT TUT TUT

"EOMMA?! YEOBOSEYO?! EOMMAAAA!"

Wonwoo mendengus keras, "Arghhhh Ya Tuhan, aku tidak mau!"

Wonwoo sibuk dengan rasa kesal dan otaknya bahkan sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai rencana untuk menghindar dari acara makan malam yang ia yakini itu hanya siasat ibunya, padahal itu pasti pertemuan antar keluarganya dengan keluarga calon-tunangannya-yang-entah-siapa itu.

Ia tidak menyadari sesosok lelaki berpewarakan tinggi yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tinggal seatap dengannya, mendengar semuanya di depan pintu kamar. Mingyu tengah berusaha menampik perasaan sesak di dadanya. Takut Wonwoo keluar tiba-tiba, Mingyu pun bergegas pergi –tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya Wonwoo cukup merasa antusias menyapa _weekend_ , namun pengecualian untuk kali ini. Ia justru berharap waktu berhenti di hari Jum'at agar tidak menemui hari sabtu, tapi siapapun tahu jika itu hal yang mustahil.

Jelas saja, karena nyatanya sekarang ia tengah berganti pakaian. Memilih menggunakan pakaian sesantai mungkin seakan bukan menghadiri acara formal, 'Memang bukan, eomma hanya bilang acara makan malam kan? Jadi aku tidak salah.' bela batin Wonwoo.

Ia mengenakan sweater kuning lengan panjang yang menutupi hingga setengah telapak tangannya, celana jeans putih, dan _sneakers_ yang senada dengan warna sweaternya. Oh jangan lupakan kaca mata bulatnya, ia berniat tampil sebagai _nerd boy_ dan berharap calon tunangannya akan _ilfeel_ lalu membatalkan pertunangan mereka.

Hm tapi sepertinya Wonwoo justru melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Sebab, siapa yang akan _ilfeel_? Justru kacamata itu menjadi pemanis di mata rubah Wonwoo dan membuat orang yang melihatnya malah akan merasa gemas.

Cklek

Wonwoo keluar dari flat sederhananya, tidak lupa ia juga menguncinya. Mingyu sedang tidak ada, ia katanya sedang ada urusan dengan orangtuanya. Terbesit rasa khawatir di benak Wonwoo namun berusaha ditepisnya karena bagaimanapun tidak ada orangtua yang berniat menyakiti anaknya, kan?

"Aish, kenapa dia tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali sih?" Wonwoo tengah berada di dalam bis yang akan membawanya menuju restoran tempat makan malamnya, namun yang menjadi fokus Wonwoo justru ponselnya yang sepi. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun dari Lee Mingyu membuat Wonwoo gelisah sendiri.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, Wonwoo sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia cukup tercengang melihat restoran mewah bergaya eropa abad pertengahan, baik itu selera orangtuanya ataupun selera keluarga calon tunangannya –sungguh, Wonwoo tidak rela menyebutnya begitu– memiliki selera yang tidak jauh berbeda. Sangat mewah dan elegan, khas orang-orang berkelas atas. Dengan acuhnya Wonwoo pun memasuki restoran itu dengan kepercayaan diri setinggi langit, tak peduli tatapan orang-orang berpakaian formal yang menghakimi pakaiannya yang sangat kasual.

Oh, omong-omong apakah mengejutkan?

Sebenarnya meskipun Wonwoo tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana dan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah café, tapi pada kenyataannya ia adalah salah satu bagian dari segelintir orang yang memiliki fasilitas _black card._ Mungkin jika café tempatnya bekerja ia beli dengan kartunya, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Bahkan tidak mengurangi kekayaannya dengan signifikan. Tentu saja, karena Jeon Wonwoo adalah pewaris tunggal dari HANSUNG Corp.

Namun terlahir dari keluarga dengan limpahan harta yang melimpah tidak membuat Wonwoo menjadi sosok yang angkuh dan sombong. Ia tidak dibutakan oleh semua harta itu, bahkan sempat terbesit di pikirannya jika ia ingin lahir dari keluarga biasa saja yang penting ia bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Bukan berarti ia tidak mendapat kasih sayang, namun sisi egoisnya sebagai anak kecil saat itu memaksa pemikiran Wonwoo ke arah sana.

Namun lama-lama seiring bertambahnya usia, pola pikirnya semakin dewasa ditambah kehadiran para sahabat yang mau berteman dengannya tanpa canggung akan status Wonwoo yang notabene kalangan konglomerat kelas atas.

"Permisi, apakah anda Tuan Muda Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya, ia melihat sesosok lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian formal menghampirinya.

"Iya, benar."

"Mari ikuti saya."

Wonwoo pun mengikuti langkah pria itu, pandangannya cukup dimanjakan dengan interior yang luarbiasa mewah dan menawan.

"Disini, Tuan Muda."

Wonwoo sontak menghentikan langkahnya, ia sempat _blank_ melihat pintu besar yang diyakini jika di dalamnya sudah berkumpul beberapa orang.

'Benar-benar menyewa ruang VVIP, huh?' batin Wonwoo. Ia baru ingat jika ayahnya merupakan salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Korea Selatan. Bukan hal aneh jika memesan ruangan khusus untuk sekadar pertemuan seperti ini. Bahkan jika mau, ayahnya itu bisa saja menyewa seluruh restoran ini seharian penuh, tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi karena Tuan Jeon paham betul jika anak lelaki manisnya itu tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berlebihan.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Wonwoo pun bergegas membuka pintu di depannya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kedua orangtuanya yang memang mengarah ke pintu, sedangkan untuk tiga orang lainnya hanya bisa ia lihat bagian belakangnya saja.

"Ah itu dia, kemari Wonwoo-ya." suara berat sang ayah terdengar, membuatnya menelan ludah susah payah karena Wonwoo tahu jika ia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

"Wonwoo-ya, mereka adalah keluarga Kim. Mereka sahabat appa dan umma, dan itu anak mereka."

Wonwoo mendudukkan diri disamping kedua orangtuanya. Ia memilih menundukkan kepala namun tangannya disenggol pelan, saat menolehkan wajah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika sang ibu mengisyaratkannya untuk memperkenalkan diri secara resmi.

Dengan menahan decakan, Wonwoo berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Annyeong haseyo, Jeon Wonwoo imnida." ujarnya singkat, ia pun mengangkat wajahnya.

DEG

Wonwoo merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, bola matanya refleks melebar dan kelopak matanya mengedip beberapa kali.

"Aigoo Wonwoo-ya kau sudah tumbuh menjadi namja yang begitu manis ." suara lembut wanita paruh baya yang diyakini sebagai ibu dari sosok lelaki di depannya pun menarik kesadaran Wonwoo,

"Eo-eoh? Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida." jawab Wonwoo seadanya. Ia terlihat linglung, dan tentu saja hal itu disadari oleh orang-orang di ruangan itu.

"Wonwoo-ya? Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ahjussi. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Panggil saja kami 'eomma' dan 'appa', jangan terlalu formal, ne?"

"N-ne."

Wonwoo merasakan tangannya ditarik lembut oleh ibunya, "Duduklah."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala, entah kenapa ia merasakan segala hal berputar di otaknya. Membuatnya pusing, ia pun mengernyitkan dahi dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Wonwoo-ya?" Wonwoo tidak menjawab juga tidak memedulikan perkataan sosok 'eomma' barunya tersebut. Ia mendongak dan berkata lirih, "Sepertinya aku perlu ke kamar mandi sebentar, aku permisi."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi orang di ruangan itu, Wonwoo pun segera beranjak pergi.

BRAK

Debuman pintu yang terdengar cukup keras memecah keheningan di kamar mandi tersebut. Wonwoo menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu bilik yang sudah di tutupnya. Di dalam hatinya ia tidak berhenti merapalkan nama Tuhan, meyakinkan diri jika kejadian barusan benar-benar nyata dan bukan khayalan semata.

Setelah menenangkan diri, ia keluar dari bilik tersebut dan mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Tidak menyadari eksistensi seseorang yang sudah berada di luar bilik sedari tadi. Barulah saat mengangkat wajah, ia tersentak saat menyadari ada sosok lain di belakangnya terpantul dari cermin.

Beberapa menit hanya diisi dengan keheningan, dua individu itu kentara sekali enggan membuka suara. Merasa jengah dengan atmosfer yang terbentuk membuat Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki hendak keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan tubuh, ia hanya menoleh ke cermin guna menatap pantulan sosok yang telah berhasil mengecewakan dirinya.

"A– aku minta maaf. Aku–"

"'Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.' begitu? Kau akan mengatakan hal itu kan? Sangat klise. Apa sekarang kita tengah berada dalam sebuah drama?"

Wonwoo benar-benar menajamkan tatapannya, mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

"Sungguh, aku memang tidak bermak–"

"Lalu apa, 'KIM' Mingyu?!" Wonwoo menekankan marga lelaki itu, mengingat sosok tersebut mengenalkan dirinya pada Wonwoo sebagai lelaki bermarga 'Lee'.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membohongimu, saat itu aku terdesak."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya melangkah dalam diam dan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Mingyu sontak menyusul dan langkahnya terhenti di ruang tempat jamuan makan malam keluarganya dengan keluarga Wonwoo.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini."

"Ke-kenapa sayang?" tanya sosok wanita yang sudah membawa sosok Jeon Wonwoo hadir di dunia.

"Aku… aku hanya tidak bisa. Maafkan aku." Wonwoo membungkuk dalam, menyiratkan permohonan maaf yang begitu tulus.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat dimana Wonwoo berlalu pergi begitu saja, mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Wonwoo-ya!" tak dipedulikannya teriakan sang ayah, ibunya, atau siapapun.

Wonwoo hanya muak berada disana dan ia merasa berhak mengambil keputusan ini. Ia tahu bagaimana otoriternya sang ayah, jadi ia pikir ini momen yang tepat untuk memberontak dan menentukan sendiri masa depannya –toh itu memang haknya.

Wonwoo berlari kencang dengan pikiran tidak fokus, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok yang sudah mengecewakannya tengah mengejar dirinya. Bukannya berhenti, Wonwoo justru menambah kecepatan laju larinya hingga ketika di persimpangan jalan ia menyeberang tanpa memerhatikan jika lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau.

CKIIITTTT

BRUK

"WONWOO HYUNG!"

Mingyu tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik saat sepasang netranya menangkap pemandangan dimana sosok yang sudah merebut hatinya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Mingyu bergegas menerobos kerumunan orang yang sudah mengelilingi tubuh tersebut, ia bahkan mendorong siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hyung!"

Dipangkunya kepala sosok yang berlumuran darah tersebut, Mingyu bisa melihat bagaimana Wonwoo yang kesulitan bernapas. "Ambulans! Ku mohon telepon ambulans sekarang, tolong siapapun!" Mingyu berteriak dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya sudah berlinangan menganak sungai, menunjukan betapa sakit dan sedih dirinya.

"Hyung bertahanlah, ku mohon hiks"

Wonwoo membuka matanya dengan begitu kepayahan, sesekali memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya, "Uljima." lirihnya pelan.

Mingyu hanya menggeleng, "Ssstt hyung diam ya? Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Mingyu masih menangis dengan tersedu-sedu memeluk tubuh ringkih di pangkuannya.

Wonwoo hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Maaf, maafkan aku."

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu. Kumohon! Satu-satunya yang pantas mengatakan itu hanya aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf hyung karena sudah tidak jujur padamu."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk, namun matanya terpejam erat dan Mingyu bisa merasakan beban tubuh di pangkuannya memberat hingga tidak ada pergerakan apapun.

"Hyung?! Hyung tahanlah sebentar, kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Mobil ambulans pun tiba, semua yang ada di sana segera memberi jalan. Mingyu tidak memedulikan sekacau apa penampilannya saat ini, ia hanya bergegas menaiki mobil ambulans tersebut dan bahkan melupakan dua pasang orang tua yang masih berada dalam restoran.

Mingyu tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo, berusaha menenangkan diri dengan merasakan nadi Wonwoo yang masih berdenyut lemah.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Wonwoo segera dibawa ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Mingyu mendudukan tubuhnya yang lemas ke salah satu bangku di koridor tersebut. Seakan tersadar sesuatu, ia segera merogoh sakunya guna menghubungi sang ibu, "Yeoboseyo? Mingyu-ya? Kau dimana? Apa Wonwoo bersama denganmu?"

Dengan menggigit bibir menahan tangis yang akan keluar, Mingyu menguatkan hatinya menjawab, "Wonwoo hyung kecelakaan eomma, ia di Rumah Sakit Hanshin."

"MWO?!"

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Mingyu memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, ia menangis, menutupi seluruh wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Terlihat sangat memprihatinkan bagi siapapun yang melihat, ditambah lagi dengan bajunya yang berlumuran darah milik Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasakan waktu berjalan dengan begitu lambat, membuatnya gelisah dan otaknya terus digerogoti oleh ribuan kemungkinan buruk.

Ia sudah tidak tahu sejak kapan ia duduk mematung di tempatnya, namun saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menghampirinya, Mingyu segera menoleh dan refleks berdiri.

"Mingyu-ya apa yang terjadi?!" cecar ibu Wonwoo, beliau berada dalam rangkulan sang suami. Sedangkan kedua orangtua Mingyu hanya diam namun jelas terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah keduanya.

Mingyu menceritakan kronologis beberapa menit lalu, dan hal itu membuat Nyonya Jeon pingsan hingga harus dibawa ke ruang perawatan. Waktu berlalu dilalui keheningan, tidak ada yang membuka suara. Semuanya merasa tercekik dengan berbagai prasangka masing-masing.

'Ya Tuhan, aku Kim Mingyu memang hamba-Mu yang penuh dosa dan bukanlah manusia yang suci penuh ketaatan. Namun aku berdoa, berdoa dengan setulus hatiku, ku mohon selamatkan Jeon Wonwoo. Berilah kesempatannya untuk hidup, berilah kekuatan pada Wonwoo hyung. Masih banyak hal yang harus ku tebus padanya, berilah aku kesempatan juga untuk memperbaiki itu semua. Amin.' Doa Mingyu setulus hati.

Ia masih memejamkan mata dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia sontak membuka mata dan melihat kedua orangtuanya serta Tuan Jeon mengerubungi sosok dokter yang menangani Wonwoo, sementara Nyonya Jeon masih belum tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan putraku, Uisanim?" terdengar pertanyaan dengan suara berat yang khas milik ayah Wonwoo.

Mingyu pun mendekati mereka.

Namun dilihatnya sang dokter hanya memasang wajah terpukul dan berkata dengan lirih, "Maaf, kita semua tahu bahwa segala hal di dunia ini harus dikembalikan lagi pada kuasa dan kehendak Tuhan."

"Jadi apa?! Jawablah Uisanim!"

Dokter itu hanya menggeleng pelan, "Anak anda tidak bisa diselamatkan. Maafkan saya." Dokter itu pun membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, menunjukan perasaan bersalah. Sebagai dokter tentulah ia paling tidak ingin dihadapkan pada situasi ini, sebagai dokter pasti ia ingin bisa menyelamatkan semua pasiennya dan membawa kabar bahagia pada keluarga pasien. Namun itu hanya angan, karena pada kenyataannya semua bergantung pada keputusan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Dengan menahan gemetar di sekujur tubuh, Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak!"

Membuat semuanya menoleh, "Tidak mungkin! Kau berbohong kan Uisanim? Katakan padaku jika Wonwoo hyung baik-baik saja!"

Dokter tersebut hanya menggeleng lemah dengan mata sendu menyiratkan permohonan maaf.

BRUK

Mingyu jatuh terduduk, ia menangis dengan air mata yang menyiratkan sejuta arti dimana didominasi oleh kesedihan dan penyesalan.

Mingyu merasakan rengkuhan hangat yang begitu familiar, ia tahu ini ibunya. Namun ia masih tenggelam dalam isak tangisnya, "Sayang, apa kau ingin melihat Wonwoo untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hm?"

Mingyu mendongak dan melihat wajah basah ibunya yang juga sudah menangis hebat. Mingyu pun berdiri dengan kaki gemetar untuk masuk ke ruangan yang mungkin akan menjadi ruangan yang melukiskan memori terburuk seumur hidupnya.

Mingyu menghampiri Tuan Jeon yang tengah menggenggam sebelah tangan sosok lelaki tak bernyawa itu. Mingyu berdiri berhadapan dengan Tuan Jeon, ia menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Wonwoo dan meremasnya lembut. Suhu tangan yang mulai mendingin itu seakan menusuk tepat di jantungnya, mengirimkan kesakitan yang membuat matanya lagi-lagi memanas hingga meneteskan bulir yang menganak sungai di pipinya.

"H-hyung? Bangunlah! Hiks ku mohon…"

"Sudah Mingyu-ya, jangan begitu. Kau hanya akan memberatkannya. Ikhlaskan dia, Wonwoo sudah tiada. Ia sudah meninggalkan kita semua dan pergi ke tempat yang jauh lebih baik." terang ayah Mingyu berusaha menguatkan. Namun Mingyu tidak memedulikannya, ia benar-benar kehilangan fokus pada apapun bahkan ia tidak sadar sejak kapan sang ayah berdiri di sampingnya.

Sebagai seorang ayah, tentu saja Tuan Kim merasakan hatinya tercubit saat melihat anak semata wayangnya yang biasa tangguh dan sering memberontak itu menjadi semenyedihkan ini.

"Andwae. . ." lirihnya pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Annyeong^^ makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan bahkan nyempetin review.

**Mind to RnR –again? Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

White Lies © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Andwae. . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUK

DUK

DUK

"Andwae. . ."

Mingyu benar-benar terkejut, ia merasakan pipinya basah oleh air mata. Tangannya mengusap air mata dengan perlahan, jantungnya masih berdebar dengan begitu kencang.

DUK

DUK

DUK

Mingyu tersentak kaget, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan,

"UWAHHHHH! YA TUHAN!" Mingyu segera menurunkan kaca mobil sisi kanan,

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan begitu lagi!"

'Apa-apaan menempelkan wajah di kaca mobil begitu, mengejutkan saja!' rutuk batin Mingyu namun tangannya membukakan kunci pintu.

Dua sosok yang masih terkekeh pun masuk dan duduk dengan wajah tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, lelaki manis berkulit putih duduk tepat di samping pengemudi sedangkan anak lelaki yang berusia paling muda diantara ketiganya duduk di bangku belakang. Mereka berdua melakukan _high five_ penuh kemenangan.

Mingyu masih merutuk, ia benar-benar merasa sebal.

"Aigoo kau kenapa? Habis menangis?"

"Eoh? Siapa yang menangis?"

"Itu appamu, Minwoo-ya."

"Woah, jinjja?! Ahahaha wae~? Apa terlalu merindukan kita atau karena kita mengejutkannya eomma?"

"Entahlah." Dengan acuh, lelaki manis tersebut mengendikan bahunya tak peduli dan mulai menyalakan radio.

"Hei, kenapa tidak jalan?"

"Aish! Kau bicara seolah-olah aku ini supir kalian!" _mood_ Mingyu benar-benar sudah hancur ternyata. Ia memasang wajah cemberutnya, dimana justru hal itu malah menimbulkan ledakan tawa dari sosok yang dipanggil Minwoo tadi.

"Ahahaha appa kenapa sih? Kok sentimen sekali?"

". . ."

Namun bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan anak semata wayangnya yang sudah menginjak usia enam tahun tersebut.

"Appa?" tanya bocah lelaki itu. Ia heran, sebab ia dan appanya bisa dibilang _partner in crime_ dalam melakukan berbagai lelucon, dan menjahili appanya sesekali seperti barusan tentulah bukan hal yang keterlaluan.

"Minwoo-ya?"

"Ne eomma?"

"Tidur saja ya? Kan acara berkemah semalam membuat Minwoo kurang tidur karena mengikuti segala kegiatan yang ada, nanti jika sudah sampai rumah eomma akan bangunkan. Oke?"

"Oke, eomma." tanpa bertanya apapun, Minwoo mengikuti perintah sang eomma.

Karena memang ia baru saja melakukan kegiatan berkemah selama tiga hari dua malam, tentu sang ibu ikut menginap karena bagaimanapun juga kegiatan itu hanya sekadar untuk mengenalkan alam bebas pada anak-anak sejak usia dini. Bukan seperti acara pramuka anak remaja yang mengharuskan pesertanya menjadi anak mandiri.

Nyatanya kegiatan itu cukup melelahkan, terbukti baru beberapa menit berlalu sudah terdengar deru napas teratur dari Minwoo yang menandakan pemiliknya sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

Lelaki yang berperan sebagai eomma di mobil tersebut pun mematikan radio yang sedari tadi menyala, membuat mobil dalam sekejap diliputi keheningan.

Tangan rampingnya mengusap bahu hingga lengan kanan atas Mingyu, "Ada apa, hm? Maaf jika kau merasa kesal akan sikapku dan Minwoo. Kami tidak bermaksud begitu, Mingyu-ya."

Mobil mereka berhenti di persimpangan jalan saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, sebelah tangan Mingyu menggenggam tangan lawan bicaranya dan mengecupnya lembut. Mereka saling diam hingga akhirnya Mingyu menolehkan wajah, memaku pandangannya pada wajah manis sosok tersebut, "Maaf Wonwoo hyung, sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar kesal. Hanya saja–"

TIN TIIINNNN

Mingyu berdecak kesal saat melihat lampu sudah berpindah warna menjadi hijau, dan orang-orang yang tidak sabaran di belakangnya sudah membunyikan klakson.

Melihat Mingyu seperti itu, Wonwoo pun mengelus lembut tangan Mingyu, "Lanjutkan di rumah saja, oke appanya Minwoo?" ujarnya disertai senyum lembut yang begitu manis.

Kalau sudah begitu, tentu saja Mingyu langsung luluh. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan genggamannya dan mengembalikan fokusnya pada setir mobil.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka pun tiba di sebuah rumah yang begitu megah. Mingyu turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu bagian penumpang. Dengan perlahan ia menggendong putra tunggal kesayangan hasil buah cintanya bersama sang istri tercinta.

Tentu saja kesayangannya, buktinya di hari kamis yang jelas-jelas masih hari kerja begini Mingyu rela absen dari kantornya untuk menjemput dua orang tercinta dalam hidupnya. Tidak masalah sebenarnya, toh ia CEO dari perusahaan yang didirikannya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, membuka pintu kamar sang anak dan meletakannya dengan perlahan di atas ranjang. Mengusap rambutnya pelan dan mengecup dahinya lama. "Appa menyayangimu Minwoo-ya. Saranghae jagoan appa."

"Ehem."

Mendengar deheman seseorang, Mingyu menolehkan wajah dan mendapati Wonwoo yang tengah bersandar di pintu berjalan menghampirinya. Lalu Wonwoo melepaskan dasi, kaos kaki, dan berbagai atribut di tubuh sang putra, hanya menyisakan baju atasan dan celana seragam. Ia pun merunduk dan mengecup wajah Minwoo, "Eomma juga sangat menyayangi Minwoo. Tidur yang nyenyak, ne?"

Setelahnya sepasang orangtua muda itu pun berlalu dan menuju kamar mereka. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, masih tersisa dua jam sebelum masuk waktu makan malam.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Minwoo tidur dengan masih mengenakan seragam begitu?" tanya Mingyu, khawatir jika anaknya tertidur dengan memakai pakaian kotor. Takut jika anaknya tidak nyaman dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa saja terserang penyakit.

"Tidak apa, ia baru ganti dengan seragam itu. Sebelum pulang tadi anak-anak memang mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Oh, begitu."

"Aigoo appanya Minwoo sangat protektif eoh?" kekeh Wonwoo sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Mingyu. Mingyu hanya mendesah pelan, "Tentu saja, memangnya tidak boleh?" sewot Mingyu sambil mengelus tangan Wonwoo yang masih mencubit pelan pipinya.

Wonwoo tidak merespon apa-apa, ia masih sibuk mencubiti pipi suaminya.

"Ish hyung sudaaahhh~" rengek Mingyu. Ia pun memilih mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar di _dashboard_ ranjang, tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan memangku tubuh ringan istrinya.

Karena tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduk miring, Wonwoo pun mengangkat sebelah kakinya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Mingyu –masih dalam posisi dipangku.

Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu dengan kepalanya terkulai di bahu kanan sang suami. Ia menyenderkan sebelah pipinya hingga mendapatkan posisi ternyaman.

"Jadi ada apa denganmu tadi, hm?"

Mingyu tidak segera menjawab, tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Wonwoo dan mengelus punggung pasangan hidupnya. Mencari ketenangan dan meresapi kehangatan yang melingkupi keduanya, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas dan berkata, "Aku tadi bermimpi."

"Eoh? Pasti mimpi buruk ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan.

"Seburuk itu kah?"

"Yeap, amat sangat buruk."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentangmu."

"Aku? Memangnya di mimpimu, aku kenapa?"

Mingyu menggunakan sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala Wonwoo yang masih bersandar di bahunya dan sesekali mengecupi surai halus Wonwoo yang terasa begitu harum dan mampu menyaluran ketenangan.

"Kau. . ."

"Apa Mingyu-ya? Katakan saja." Jawab Wonwoo, tangannya yang masih melingkari leher Mingyu dialih fungsikan, ia mengusap sayang belakang kepala lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Aku bermimpi saat masa pertemuan pertama keluarga kita, kau menolak ku lalu melarikan diri. Dan terjadilah insiden dimana kau tertabrak mobil,"

Mingyu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, terasa berat melanjutkan. Matanya terasa memanas membayangkan isi mimpinya tadi, "Tu-tubuhmu penuh dengan darah. Aku, aku hanya mampu memangku tubuhmu tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Dan da-darahmu itu memenuhi pakaianku, sangat banyak. Aku–"

Wonwoo mengusap air mata Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah menganak sungai, "Lalu?"

". . ." Mingyu ingin menjawab namun entah hilang kemana suaranya, tenggorokannya benar-benar tercekat.

"Jika sudah tidak sanggup, sudah ya. Tidak usah diceritakan." Wonwoo pun memeluk erat Mingyu.

"Aku menunggu di koridor rumah sakit, berdoa setulus hatiku pada Tuhan. Berharap kau selamat dan– hiks Ya Tuhan kenapa aku cengeng sekali!" rutuk Mingyu di sela cerita dan tangisnya.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh, sudah hafal tabiat kekanakan Mingyu yang hanya ditujukan pada keluarganya saja.

"Dan di mimpimu aku tidak bisa diselamatkan, begitu kan?"

"Hm. Bagaimana kau tahu?" Mingyu sibuk dengar air matanya sendiri, ia merasa sangat sesak mengingat isi mimpinya tadi.

"Hanya menebak, itu seperti cerita klasik. Kim Mingyu, sekarang lihat aku." Wonwoo menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu dan mengusap air matanya perlahan. Sepasang matanya yang begitu tajam tepat mengunci netra Mingyu, membuat yang ditatap tidak bisa berkutik.

"Bersyukurlah itu semua mimpi, oke? Hanya bunga tidur, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Tidak malu pada Minwoo, hm?"

Mingyu masih terdiam, belum ada niatan untuk menjawab.

"Tapi membicarakan tentang itu, aku jadi merasa sebal lagi padamu tahu!" ketus Wonwoo.

Bola mata Mingyu sontak melebar, ia langsung menggenggam sepasang tangan kurus Wonwoo yang masih berada di kedua pipinya.

"Hyung maaf! Sungguh, apa kau masih memendam rasa marah padaku?" tanya Mingyu dengan memasang wajah memelas.

.

.

.

 _Ya, memang mimpi Mingyu berasal dari kejadian nyata, hanya berbeda di akhirnya saja._

 _Pertemuan pertama Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang karena sebuah insiden, dimana Mingyu yang tengah melarikan diri dari para pengawal orangtuanya tanpa sengaja menabrak sosok lelaki manis. Karena panik, tanpa pikir panjang otak Mingyu dengan spontan membuat skenario yang bahkan tidak pernah terbayang akan dilakukannya._

 _Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya datar tetapi Wonwoo sebenarnya merupakan lelaki lugu yang begitu baik, tidak heran jika ia menelan bulat-bulat bualan Mingyu saat itu._

 _Sesungguhnya bukan maksud Mingyu untuk berbohong pada Wonwoo dengan berpura-pura menjadi lelaki tunanetra, itu semua ia lakukan demi kebaikan._

 _Karena Mingyu pikir, 'Jika aku mengakui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, lalu dia tahu aku anak seorang pengusaha sukses, tidak menutup kemungkinan nantinya dia akan memanfaatkanku, kan? Dan pasti dia akan mencari keuntungan dariku.' batinnya berprasangka buruk._

 _Sebab jika bersembunyi di hotel, villa, atau tempat semacam itu keberadaannya pasti mudah dilacak, jadi satu-satunya jalan yaitu menumpang sementara di tempat tinggal Wonwoo._

 _Mingyu memang sedang dalam masa pelarian, ia tidak ingin dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sekalipun orangtuanya berkata jika calon pasangannya itu merupakan anak dari sahabat keduanya dan bisa menjamin kebahagiaan untuk Mingyu, namun ego Mingyu yang begitu tinggi jelas saja memberontak, menolak segala penjelasan bahkan enggan melihat foto calon pasangan yang akan ibunya perlihatkan._

 _Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia sesungguhnya anak dari salah satu pebisnis tersukses di Korea Selatan, namun tidak seperti anak konglomerat pada umumnya yang seringkali hidup dengan gaya hedon, Wonwoo justru hidup dengan penuh kesederhanaan._

 _Dan dengan pikiran naifnya Wonwoo berharap akan mendapatkan sosok yang mencintai ia apa adanya, meskipun Wonwoo hanya lelaki yang tinggal di flat sederhana dan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya._

 _Cinta bisa muncul karena terbiasa, kan?_

 _Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Wonwoo, ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Mingyu dan tanpa sadar bunga-bunga mulai tumbuh mekar di paru-parunya. Wonwoo menyukai sensasi itu sebab tidak hanya di paru-parunya, tapi hampir seluruh organ di tubuhnya bersatu padu membuat sensasi asing nan menyenangkan yang baru kali ini Wonwoo rasakan dan itu hanya berlaku pada Mingyu._

 _Sedangkan Mingyu?_

 _Sejak pertama kali melihat Wonwoo, ia memang sudah jatuh cinta. Bahkan ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang kerap kali meremehkan kisah romansa klasik khususnya istilah 'Love at The First Sight', karena nyatanya sekarang ia terkena karma dan merasakan sendiri hal tersebut._

 _Sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah mengetahui jika Mingyu hanya berpura-pura, sejak ia membuang sampah di belakang café pada malam hari itu. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas Mingyu yang tengah berjalan santai sendirian tanpa alat bantu apapun dan melangkah dengan penuh keyakinan._

 _Wonwoo kecewa, sangat. Namun ia adalah sosok yang berpikiran dewasa, membuatnya berpikiran jernih dan positif. Ia yakin Mingyu pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat, Wonwoo pun menunggu penjelasan Mingyu. Namun sayangnya sosok tersebut tidak juga jujur padanya._

 _Saat larut dalam kekecewaan, Wonwoo justru mendapat telepon dari ibunya dan lagi-lagi ia dipaksa untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam. Padahal Wonwoo yakin itu hanya modus ibunya untuk menjodohkan ia dengan anak sahabat orangtuanya. Wonwoo akhirnya menyetujui saja, ia bertekad akan menolaknya._

 _Dan. . ._

 _Takdir Tuhan siapa yang tahu, benar kan?_

 _Jika dikatakan kebetulan, memang begitu klise. Hampir menyerupai kisah-kisah di novel yang pernah Wonwoo baca. Dimana ternyata sosok yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Mingyu, dan Mingyu sendiri memang menyetujui untuk datang setelah ia membuka pesan dari ibunya dan melihat foto calon pasangannya._

 _Terkejut?_

 _Jelas._

 _Tapi lebih dari itu, Mingyu menyesal._

 _Sangat menyesal._

 _Kenapa tidak dari awal saja ia melihat foto itu karena pasti detik itu juga ia akan langsung menyetujui rencana perjodohan yang dibuat orangtuanya. Namun mengingat kebohongannya pada Wonwoo, ia yakin lelaki berhati malaikat itu pasti akan kecewa berat padanya._

 _Tapi memang pada dasarnya Mingyu itu pantang menyerah, ia pun bertekad akan meluluhkan hati Wonwoo bagaimanapun caranya._

 _Ia hanya mau Jeon Wonwoo yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya hingga ajal menjemput._

 _Dan benar saja tebakannya, Wonwoo pada awalnya terlihat akan menolak namun setelah para orangtua memberi usul untuk melakukan pendekatan dan keputusan akhir tergantung keduanya, Wonwoo pun menerima usulan itu._

 _Hingga pada saat jamuan makan malam itu akan berakhir, Mingyu membeberkan kebohongannya dan meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya._

" _Ehem, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

" _Eoh? Katakan saja, Nak." kata ayah Wonwoo ramah. Mingyu menelan ludahnya, berusaha menguatkan diri. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk dalam,_

" _Aku, Kim Mingyu, meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sebenarnya sebelum ini aku sudah mengenal Jeon Wonwoo bahkan menumpang tinggal di tempatnya. Aku berpura-pura menjadi lelaki tunatetra dengan nama Lee Mingyu. Aku benar-benar sudah berbuat bodoh dan membuat kesalahan fatal dengan memanfaatkan kebaikannya. Aku mohon maaf."_

 _Para orangtua disana sontak terbelalak, bahkan Mingyu langsung mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari sang ibu dan ucapan tajam dari sang ayah. Kedua orangtua Mingyu pun ikut meminta maaf pada keluarga Jeon yang duduk tepat di depan mereka._

 _Wonwoo hanya merespon seadanya karena masih terkejut dengan keadaan yang baru saja dialaminya. Sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon mengangguk pelan, masih mencerna ucapan Mingyu._

 _Mental breakdown._

 _Istilah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hati orangtua Wonwoo, sementara sang anak hanya terdiam. Namun berkat kegigihan putra tunggal keluarga Kim tersebut, pada akhirnya Wonwoo si baik hati pun luluh dan memberi kesempatan pada lelaki tinggi bernama Kim Mingyu itu._

.

.

.

Wonwoo pun mengusap kedua pipi Mingyu yang tanpa sadar sudah dialiri air mata. Dengan lembut dikecupnya kedua mata basah sang suami, "Ujujuju~ Jangan menangis. Sudah ya? Jeonsan disini, di depan mata Mingyunie dalam keadaan sehat jadi lupakan mimpi buruk itu, _arrachi_?"

Air matanya masih berlinangan namun tak dapat dipungkiri bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman lebar saat mendengar perkataan manis Wonwoo.

"Aiiiing~ baby Mingyunie uljimarayo~"

"Ahahaha hiks"

Wonwoo tergelak melihat Mingyu yang tertawa sambil menangis, benar-benar seperti bocah seumuran Minwoo.

"Cengengnya appa Minwoo. Tidak malu jika dilihat anaknya, hm?"

"Ah hyuuung~" Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri hanya terkekeh dan memeluk balik Mingyu.

"Hyung, maaf atas semua perbuatanku dulu. Kau harus tahu jika aku mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu." Mingyu mengecup bibir merah Wonwoo, berawal dari sekadar menempelkan dua pasang belahan daging kenyal itu, hingga berlanjut ke ciuman yang lebih intens dan begitu intim.

"Eunghhh~ Minghmmppp"

Desahan Wonwoo sukses menaikkan libidonya, membuat hormon Mingyu seketika melonjak aktif dan ia makin gencar memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya sudah mendominasi milik Wonwoo, menyesap rasa manis yang sudah begitu familiar sejak beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Minghmmpp sud-eunghhhh!"

Wonwoo refleks mengerang keras saat tangan nakal Mingyu mulai meremas bokongnya, sepasang suami istri itu begitu sibuk dengan kenikmatan yang keduanya rasakan hingga,

TOK

TOK

TOK

"EOMMAAAAA APPAAAAA"

"Minghmmpp"

TOK

TOK

"EOMMA? APPA? PINTUNYA DIKUNCI TIDAK? MINWOO MASUK YA?!"

PLAK

"Eoh? Ne? Tunggu sebentar Minwoo-ya." Wonwoo dengan gerakan super cepat segera menyingkir dari pangkuan Mingyu setelah memukul bahunya, dan ia siap menyambut sang jagoan.

"Aigoo Minwoo sudah bangun lagi, hm? Eomma kira Minwoo akan tertidur hingga jam makan malam." ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum manis tersemat di bibirnya.

Sedangkan Mingyu jadi sebal sendiri karena merasa jika kegiatan menyenangkannya dengan Wonwoo harus diinterupsi oleh sang anak. Ia benar-benar merajuk.

Minwoo mendekati kedua orangtuanya, menaiki ranjang dan duduk dipangkuan Mingyu, lalu ia memeluk leher Mingyu. Posisinya persis seperti Wonwoo tadi.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat kedua orangtuanya saling bertatapan heran, karena meskipun Minwoo anak tunggal, pada kenyataannya ia sangat pintar dan mandiri.

Jadi bertingkah manja seperti ini termasuk hal yang langka, belum lagi ditambah sikapnya yang terkadang _tsundere_ , tidak jauh berbeda dengan ibunya meskipun secara fisik gen sang ayah yang mendominasi.

"Iya eomma, Minwoo terbangun dan saat terbangun Minwoo teringat appa."

"Eoh? Appa? Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu sambil merengkuh erat tubuh putranya. Runtuh sudah rasa sebalnya, bagaimanapun juga Mingyu tidak akan bisa mengabaikan si tampan cilik kesayangannya.

"Minwoo rindu appa, sudah dua malam tidak mendapatkan cium dan peluk dari appa sebelum tidur." ujar Minwoo dengan begitu lugu.

"Aigoo pantas kemarin Minwoo membicarakan appa terus." ujar Wonwoo sambil mengelus sayang kepala sang buah hati.

"Eoh? Minwoo bicara apa?"

"Sssttt eomma kenapa mengadu pada appa~?" rengek Minwoo.

"Jadi coba eomma tolong jelaskan pada appa, si little Kim ini bicara apa saja?" tanya Mingyu, berniat menggoda Minwoo.

"Tiap ada kesempatan pasti Minwoo akan berkata pada teman-temannya 'Appaku sangat tampan dan ia jago memasak makanan yang Minwoo suka, rasanya juga sangat enak. Kalian harus mencobanya!' atau 'Appa Minwoo sangat baik, pokoknya appa juga asik diajak bermain!' Hmm apalagi ya? Terlalu banyak appa, eomma tidak ingat." jawab Wonwoo menggoda putranya juga.

Ia tahu jika sifat anaknya setipe dengan dirinya, terlihat jelas dengan kepalanya yang menyusup di leher Mingyu, dan terdengar gerutuan kecil. Tentu saja si tampan Minwoo itu tengah menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Omona! Jagoannya appa, kenapa begini hm? Hahaha jangan malu, hei sini lihat appa." Mingyu menarik lembut bahu sang putra guna memberi jarak bagi keduanya, Mingyu mengusap sayang poni Minwoo.

"Appa juga sangat sangaaattttt merindukan Minwoo. Minwoo masih beruntung bersama eomma dan teman-teman Minwoo, bagaimana dengan appa yang ditinggal sendiri tanpa si manis eomma dan si tampan cilik ini, hm? Coba bayangkan, appa sangat kesepian. Bahkan setiap harinya saat bekerja pun appa selalu merindukan eomma dan Minwoo, jadi Minwoo tidak usah malu, ne? Appa sangat menyayangi Minwoo. Saranghae~" Mingyu menutup kalimatnya dengan memberi kecupan manis diseluruh wajah putranya, dan menyematkan ciuman terlama di dahi. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang tulus seorang ayah.

"Minwoo juga sangat menyayangi dan mencintai appa!" Minwoo menekan kedua pipi sang ayah hingga mengerucut lalu menyematkan _popo_ singkat dan kemudian menyembunyikan –lagi– wajahnya di ceruk leher Mingyu.

"Jadi tidak ada yang menyayangi eomma ya?" Wonwoo pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

Tentu saja itu hanya akting semata, sebab pada kenyataannya hatinya justru terasa menghangat melihat interaksi kedua sosok di depannya.

Mingyu dan Minwoo saling lirik, lalu mereka saling melempar senyum jahil sebelum pada akhirnya,

"Ahahaahahaha yak ahaha sud-ahaha sudah! Aigoo haha jeb-ahaha-jebal!"

Terdengar pekikan tawa dari tiga sosok di atas ranjang pada petang itu. Mingyu dan Minwoo menggempur Wonwoo dengan kelitikan di bagian sensitif tubuhnya seperti leher, perut, dan telapak kaki.

Jarum jam terus berotasi, terdengar sisa-sisa tawa dari ketiganya. Mereka tengah berbaring berdampingan dimana Wonwoo berada di tengah, dan tiba-tiba saja pipi kanan dan kirinya mendapat ciuman sayang dari Mingyu dan Minwoo. Membuat Wonwoo terkejut dan tersenyum tulus saat mendengar keduanya berkata,

"Kami mencintaimu eomma~" Wonwoo terkekeh saat merasakan pelukan erat dari kedua orang tersebut melingkar di perutnya.

"Eomma juga mencintai kalian~" ucap Wonwoo tersenyum begitu manis hingga menimbulkan kerutan yang begitu lucu di hidungnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu sangat menyesali perbuatan bodohnya yang pernah melakukan kebohongan besar.

Meskipun ia tidak bermaksud buruk,

namun tetap saja suatu kebohongan pasti akan menimbulkan kebohongan lainnya.

Melalui mimpi buruk,

Mingyu merasa sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan sebab kisahnya tidak berakhir dengan tragis.

Karena pada kenyataannya sebagian besar kebohongan akan berujung pada kesengsaraan,

meskipun kebohongan tersebut diselimuti dalih 'demi kebaikan'.

Maka tentulah pilihan bijak jika kita menggunakan opsi jujur –sepahit apapun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Yoohooo kkeut! Esvi ga pernah bosen-bosennya bilang makasih buat semua yang udah baca, fav, follow, apalagi yang nyempetin review /deep bow/

**Mind to RnR –again? Gomawo^^

BIG THANKS TO :

nikeagustina16 | jeononu | Rizki920 | Firdha858 | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | seira minkyu | itsmevv | kono Ouji sama ga inai | Yeri960 | Snowzy . Meanie | tfiiyy | 7D


End file.
